User blog:Wassboss/Comanche vs Rajput warrior
Comanche: The native american tribe who terrorized the 18th century american plains Vs Rajput warrior: Elite warriors from the Indian sub-continent Who is deadliest Edges Khanda vs War hawk: The khanda has the longer reach and i'm not sure if the war hawk will get through the rajputs armour. Edge Khanda Aara vs War lance: Definatly lethal vs Very slightly lethal. No contest. Edge War lance Bow and arrow vs Chakram: The bow has the longer range and more penatration. Edge Bow and arrow Katar vs Scalping knife: The Katar is way way way better than the (shudder) scalping knife. Edge Katar Overall even though the commache is on horse the Rajputs armour and steel weaponry will bring him the victroy. Commache.jpg|Comanche War hawk.jpg|War hawk War lance.jpg|war lance Bow and arrow comanche.jpg|Comanche bow Scalping knife.jpg|Scalping knife Rajput 2.jpg|Rajput Khanda.jpg|khanda Aara.jpg|Aara chakram.jpg|Chakram Katar.jpg|Katar A Rajput warrior is patrolling the Indian-Pakistan border. There have been several attacks on this part, from a new enemy who often attacks on horseback. This Rajput is renounced for his amazing weapon’s training. He is ready for any foe, whether they are on horseback or not. He hears something on the ridge above him and makes his way up. At the top of the ridge is a Comanche Chief eating some buffalo. He is scouting ahead for his tribe, if it is safe his family will make the journey to the valley below. He is so engrossed with his food, he hardly notices the Rajput who has just appeared at the ridge edge. The Rajput takes out a Chakram and eyes up the Comanche. He believes this warrior to be a threat and throws his Chakram him. The disc however misses the Comanche and lodges itself in the rock wall behind. The Comanche jumps up and face this strange new warrior. The Rajput throws another chakram but the Comanche dodges it and runs to get his bow. The Rajput sees what he is doing and throws another chakram but it flies harmlessly over the Comanche’s head. The Comanche picks up his bow and notches and arrow. He then fires at the Indian warrior but he blocks with his shield. The Comanche fires several more arrows in quick succession but all of them ether miss or get stuck in his shield. The Rajput pulls out 2 chakram’s and throws them, both of them scraping the Comanche’s left arm. The Comanche runs over to his horse and jumps on it, pulling out his war lance at the same time. The Rajput throws another chakram but the horses fast pace means all he slices through is the air. The Comanche charges at the Rajput and thrusts his lance forward, missing the Rajput by a few inches. The Rajput, having run out of chakrams, takes out his Khanda and waits for the Comanche to charge and him again. Just as the Rajput expects the Comanche comes charging back, lance held in front of him, a look of pure determination on his face. The Rajput waits for the Comanche to get within range and swings his sword, almost taking him off his horse. The Comanche rides off again, but this time the Rajput gives chase. The Comanche rides round the side of a large rock face and dismounts. He takes out his war hawk and waits for the Rajput to come round the corner. The Rajput runs up to the rock face but senses something is not right. He sheathes his Khanda and takes out his Aara. He creeps closer to the rock face, inches away from where the Comanche is standing. The Rajput sees the Comanche’s foot sticking out from behind the rock face and, using the Aara like a whip, smacks his foot as hard as he can, causing the Comanche to cry out in pain. The Rajput swings the Aara in a circle and lashes it forward, striking his leg, and leaving a nasty cut. The Comanche lunges forward and swings the war hawk and hitting the rajput’s arm. The Rajput drops his Aara and the Comanche sees his chance. He swings his war hawk in a hacking motion, forcing the Rajput to step back to avoid the rapid blows. The Rajput unsheathes his Khanda and swings it in a downward chop slicing through the wooden handle of the war hawk. The Comanche tosses it away and pulls out his scalping knife. He dodges a swing from the Khanda and, lunging forward stabs the knife into the Rajput’s chest. However the Rajput’s armour stops it from making it through. The Rajput thrust his sword forward but the Comanche dodges and kicks the Rajput in the face stunning him. With a fluid movement the Comanche yanks the word out of the Rajput’s hand and throws it down the cliff face. The Comanche thinking the Rajput is now defenceless, gose crazy with his knife but none of the blows make it through his opponents armour. The Comanche doesn’t give up though and gose for a very powerful thrust with the knife. But once he is in range the Rajput thrusts forward, with his previously unseen Katar, and stabs the Comanche in the stomach. The Comanche falls to the ground dying and looks up to see the Rajput standing above him, ready to end the battle. With a quick punch downwards the Comanche’s life is ended. Winner Rajput Expert’s opinion The Rajput won because his armour protected him from the arrows and once he could get the Comanche of his horse he could easily subdue him. Category:Blog posts